


Peek-a-Boo

by kawaiirun



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Childhood, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiirun/pseuds/kawaiirun
Summary: Hypnos plays a game with baby Zagreus, and Thanatos is baffled by his brother's antics.
Relationships: Hypnos & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	Peek-a-Boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Untossable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untossable/gifts).



Thanatos: What are you doing?  
Hypnos: It's a game I made up. I call it 'peek-a-boo'. I think it's really gonna catch on you know!

**Author's Note:**

> hi Untossable! i was assigned to you, and i had a lot of fun drawing this piece/thinking of Zag/Than/Hyp in their youth. i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> the prompt:  
> "I love art of Zagreus as a youth and the dynamics he had with everyone. Maybe the fatherly dynamic Achilles has with Zagreus. Or with Than and Hypnos. Really anything like that"
> 
> thanks to my friend for doing the colours for me <3


End file.
